


The Return of Rhett Thorn

by ladyoktober



Category: Binny and the Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoktober/pseuds/ladyoktober
Summary: Rhett Thorn returns. Binny and Melchior will be put to the test to stop him with their new friends, while dealing with their own feelings and helping their friends. Will they be able to do it all? Read and find out.





	The Return of Rhett Thorn

_2019 Berlin, Germany_

 

Binny and Melchior were spending the day in Spandau. They went to see a film there and were enjoying themselves. They felt like they can finally enjoy normal life, now that Rhett Thorn and Hubertus van Horas was out of the picture. Two wicked watch hunters who would have given anything for the 7 magic watches that each have magical powers on their own and can lengthen one's life by 100 years if the 7 watches are used together with the golden watch, they'll make the owner the ruler of time, but both watch hunters failed to obtain them. Melchior ended up becoming human thanks to Rhett Thorn, when he gave Melchior his life back using the fire watch while Rhett tried to bribe Melchior into giving him the watches he had to complete his collection and become the ruler of time but Rhett failed and got destroyed in the process, or so Binny and Melchior thought. The girl and the newly humanified Melchior decided to end their perfect day by walking on the banks of the river Havel. As they were walking and chatting, they heard someone crying. Binny still had the watch that belonged to Melchior and his family, so they could see ghosts still. They walked forward until they reached the source of the crying. The one who was crying was a girl, a blond haired, blue eyed, elegant looking girl. Binny to the girl who cried.

 

 **Binny:** Hi! My name is Binny and he is Melchior *points at Melchior*. What's your name?

 **The girl:** Hi! Nice to meet you two. (told the girl as she sobbed). My name is Carina Holmberg.

 **Binny:** Why are you crying here Carina? *asks Binny curiously*

 **Carina:**  Because I have been turned into a ghost. Wait! How are you two seeing me? *gets shocked*

 **Binny:** Well, we could tell you all about it, if you first tell us how you became a ghost.

 **Carina:** Yesterday I was to go to a party of my friend, but before that I went for a walk alongside the river Havel. As I was walking by the river, I met a man named Rhett Thorn. He seemed really nice and we began chatting. As soon as there were no people around us, he took his pocket watch out of his pocket and he opened it than pointed it at me. The watch began glowing than the next thing I know is I am a ghost. I can never go home to Malmö this way. 

 **Melchior:** But how is that possible? Rhett was destroyed the last time we encountered him. 

 **Carina:** You know Rhett Thorn?

 **Binny:** Unfortunately. He is after the watches like the one he turned you into a ghost with. But those got destoryed. I don't understand this. We can see you because of a magic watch we have. It is one we repaired after it saved Melchior's life. Didn't Rhett mention why he took your humanity away? 

 **Carina:** I remember he said something like "finally, now I can restore the magic watches and take revenge" after he turned me into a ghost.

 **Melchior:** That's it. When we thought the lightning bolt he shot from the ice watch at us destroyed him. But it only destoryed his human body. He was initally a 100 year old ghost too. So he must've only got trapped in a destroyed watch. Someone may have intentionally or unintentionally opened the watch he got trapped in and freed him. Now he is back to seek revenge at us. But he can't restore the watches as a ghost so he needed this humanity to turn back into a human to repair the watches. If he repairs them all and gets ours too, we'll be doomed. As the ruler of time he can even wipe us from existance.

 **Binny:** Melchior, let's not get ahead of ourselves. But we must help, Carina too. We need to get the watches to give back Carina's human form from Rhett and to destroy them forever alongside Rhett so he could no longer do harm to anyone.

 **Melchior:** You are right Binny.

 **Binny:** Carina, how would you like to come home with us to Wannsee and live there until you turn back into a human again?

 **Carina:** Thank you, Binny and Melchior. 

 

Binny and Melchior took Carina with them to Wannsee, to Binny's home where they both lived. Now the three of them had to find a way to make things right and to prevent Rhett from becoming the ruler of time.

 

 


End file.
